In three-dimensional integrated circuit (IC) devices, it may be necessary to access the device layer of the IC device from both the front side and backside of the IC device. However, the density of vias that may be included in the backside of the IC device is inversely proportional to the thickness of the substrate (e.g., silicon substrate) on the backside of the IC device.